


Lube -> Not Just for Weird Stuff

by chase_acow



Series: friends with benefits . . . and lube [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: "Listen," Sam said, moving the pot of oatmeal off the lit burner so it could cool. He let his mouth carry him forward before he put this conversation off again. "I have mostly resigned myself to having awkward conversations with time broken, old, white dudes."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: friends with benefits . . . and lube [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569802
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Lube -> Not Just for Weird Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [SamBucky Bingo](https://sambuckyevents.tumblr.com/sbbingo) square: Awkward Sex
> 
> [come check out the winterfalcon community on dreamwidth](https://winterfalcon.dreamwidth.org/)! We're into comics, movies, tv, and other things!

"Listen," Sam said, moving the pot of oatmeal off the lit burner so it could cool. He let his mouth carry him forward before he put this conversation off again. "I have mostly resigned myself to having awkward conversations with time broken, old, white dudes. I thought nothing would be worse than the time I had to explain what bigs and littles were to Steve _fucking_ Rogers when he found a message board he had no business knowing about, but here we are."

Bucky had stopped like a deer in the headlights, caught with one hand on the door to the refrigerator probably about to steal the last of Sam's orange juice.

"Man, what is up with your dick?" Sam asked, having already decided subtlety would get him nowhere.

Bucky was wearing his morning sweatpants which did little to hide the problem. Bucky's hand slowly came down to cover his front, but still couldn't hide the prominent erection.

Sam had started noticing Bucky's dick a lot more than was seemly, but the guy got erections at the weirdest times and somehow seemed to ignore them. That had been all well and good until Sam started imagining worst case scenarios while out on missions. Even then, the final straw had been on the bus last week when an entire old lady church knitting group got off a stop early because a couple of the members wearing red hats couldn't stop whispering and pointing.

"Listen, in all seriousness," Sam said, not wanting Bucky to bolt because he thought Sam was making fun of him. Now, Sam did make fun of him for all sorts of reasons, but he was willing to cut a lot of slack on this one until he figured out what was up. What _else_ was up. "I just want to help. Tell me what's going on?"

"I don't, I don't really know," Bucky said, sidling sideways until he could collapse in a chair at the table. "I jerk it, but it's still hard. Happens at weird times. I sorta hoped I could fix it before it became an issue."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone else noticed," Sam lied.

Bucky crossed his arms on the table and slumped forward. "You're a terrible liar," he said, half a smile on his face. The real kind that he'd been wearing more often now that the shock of Steve's time travel decision had settled in.

"Maybe you're not doing it right?"

"'Not doing it-' C'mon," Bucky sputtered, letting his head thunk down on the table between his elbows. "Either you come or you don't. How do you not do it right?"

"I don't know," Sam shouted before he realized the volume on their conversation had spiraled way too loud. "I'm sure there's a way. I don't know, just-. Here. Do it here, and maybe I can give you a few notes."

"You want me to jerk off in the kitchen?" Bucky asked, rolling his head over to side-eye Sam. The angry looking red mark across his forehead undercut his seriousness. "While you watch. And critique?"

"I mean, not especially, but apparently that's where we're at, so go get your lube, and then we'll never speak of this again," Sam said, shooing Bucky with one hand while he pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. The things he did for his teammates.

"Lube?" Bucky asked, picking his head up and tangling his fingers in his hair. His other hand disappeared under the table. "I'm not, I mean, I don't do anything too weird. I think."

"What? It's not for - it's not just for weird stuff," Sam sighed his biggest sigh knowing if this was their starting point, it was gonna be a long day. "Don't move, I'll go get mine."

He set his Healthy Vibes down on the table between them and took the other pulled-out chair. "Okay, get a pump or two of that and show me what you got," Sam said, nodding a little at the half empty bottle.

"Counter offer," Bucky said, eyeing the lube like it was going to bite him. "You start, because I definitely know what I'm doing, and then I'll join in. Y'know, to make sure this isn't some sort of elaborate prank show."

"Please, I am not Clint Barton," Sam clucked his tongue. "All right. Partners. We do it together."

Squirting some of the lube into his palm, Sam then pushed the bottle closer to Bucky with a raised eyebrow. This was some deranged game of chicken, but Sam would be damned if he lost. He slipped his other hand down the front of his shorts, he wasn't hard yet, but something was evidently doing it for him because in a stroke or two he was plumping up.

Bucky eye-balled him hard, but pushed his seat over so they could see each other and then took some of the lube into his own hand. He decided to take the next step forward and skimmed his sweats all the way down his thighs, letting them catch as his ankles which were spread as far as the material would allow. 

Sam had seen his share of dicks between athletics and the military, big ones, little ones, normal looking dicks that swung left or right, some that really should have been seen by a doctor. Bucky’s dick looked fairly normal, even if it was flushed a dark red that was almost purple. Not to be left behind, Sam pushed his shorts and briefs downs, taking one foot out of them completely so they wouldn’t catch. His ass stuck to the chair and he made a mental note to Lysol the shit out of them when they were done. He spread the lube along his dick, trailing his fingers along the big vein and used his other hand to roll his balls together. He didn’t really know where to look, but if he were going to help, he needed to see what Bucky was doing.

Bucky was uncircumcised, a long shaft with the foreskin still covering the glands. He made a face when the lube, cold apparently, made first contact, but within a few strokes, the muscles of his thighs had relaxed. He’d made a ring with his fingers and was methodically moving his fist up and down to a metronome only he could hear. His face was a curious mix of studious and strained.

“Relax man,” Sam said, using his palm to rub over the head of his dick. “We’re just two dudes, hanging out in the kitchen in the middle of the morning, rubbing one out. Nothing to be weird about.”

“Easy for you to say,” Bucky said, his face also a deep shade of red at this point. “This feels better. The lube is good.”

“Yeah it is,” Sam agreed, stretching out as his underfed voyeurism kink flared up. One time back in college he’d gotten with a pair of sorority sisters, and knowing he was being watched both times was still an experience he kept for those cold night his loneliness got the better of him. “Pull the foreskin down, play with head a little. Go slow, I’ve heard you uncut guys are a lot more sensitive.”

Bucky followed directions, his metal hand holding his dick steady at the base where the lube hadn’t spread while he slowly circled his finger along the inside of his foreskin. He immediately hissed, and Sam sat forward ignoring his own need, afraid that something had gone wrong. In another second, Bucky slumped, groaning softly as he teased the foreskin lower. The blush started to spread lower, down his neck and across his chest where his small pink nipples had perked up. 

Sam licked his lips, stroking faster as Bucky got into it, squirming under his own hand. The little noises escaping were seriously doing something for Sam, the burn in his belly intensifying as he knew his own temperature was increasing. This whole situation had zagged left from that first awkward moment, and Sam was not too proud to lean into it. He squeezed himself tighter, adding a twist at the top and smiled when he saw Bucky was mimicking his actions. 

“Talk to me, Frosty, this doing anything for you?” Sam asked, biting his lip when the urge to start rolling his hips up into his fist hit. Masturbation hadn’t felt this good in a long time,  
especially with a short lead in and no props.

“Fuck, Sam,” Bucky said through his harsh breathing. He was playing with his foreskin on every stroke now. “This is so much better.”

He agreed, but he wasn’t going to say so out loud. Bucky stretched his feet out, bumping into Sam and then leaving his leg there, their calves pressed together. It was probably a breech of etiquette, but Sam wasn’t about to do anything to throw his rhythm off, not when he was chasing a orgasm like this one. If Bucky needed a little personal touch, then it didn’t hurt Sam any to give him some.

“Are you close?” Sam asked, tugging on his balls while he rolled his head trying to loosen his neck. He was having some trouble keeping his breathing under control, but Bucky was coming absolutely undone, his eyes darting from his dick, to Sam’s, and then up to Sam’s face, locking eyes. “Yeah you are. You’re gonna come, and you’re gonna feel good about it, get it out of your system for a bit.”

Sam heard his voice dip, the rough coming from his throat as he stretched and pushed harder against Bucky’s leg. He wasn’t even pretending to pay any attention to anything that wasn’t Bucky’s pale hand flying up and down his dick, shiny with lube and dripping pre-cum. A momentary terrible idea had him imagining what would happen if he reached over and knocked Bucky’s hand away to replace it with his own.

“You too, right?” Bucky said, his voice soft, barely carrying across to Sam. “You’re gonna come too?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Sam said, feeling his balls start to tighten with need. He did not want to come before Mr. Call A Doctor If Erection Lasts More Than Four Hours, but at this point coming was going to feel amazing. He thumbed the head of his dick and strained up off the chair, closing his eyes as he came. That rush of _good_ and _tight_ flowed through his body, though he fought through it to keep his eyes open and locked on Bucky’s face.

Bucky stopped breathing and curled forward, groaning out slightly as his hair dipped down over his shoulders and hid his face. Sam felt cheated somehow, stroking himself through the last of the after orgasm shocks as he slumped down. He was a mess, but he’d already taken a shower after his morning run. Maybe he’d clean up pretty good in the sink and if the whiff of what they’d just done managed to reach his nose, then it would be a nice reminder until he got some time alone at bedtime.

Standing, Sam hooked his free ankle back into his shorts, shuffling across the kitchen to the counter and the paper towels that would work on his belly. It wasn’t like he had to figure out how to smoothly extract himself from this one in a million situation he’d found himself in. It was just Bucky. Weird Bucky who could eat an entire jar of pickled okra but thought jalapenos were too hot. Bucky who still blushed at the smallest sign of kindness, and petted every stray animal he could coax into reach. They were friends. They were partners in the superhero business. And now apparently, they were jerk off buds.

No big deal.

After cleaning up the worst of the mess, though he didn’t use the too rough material on his delicate bits, Sam hiked his shorts up and set the paper towels near Bucky on the table. He wondered if he should reach out, pat Bucky on the shoulder, tell him ‘good job’ or something, but instead went back to the stove, lighting the burner and moving the pot over to rewarm.

“Hey Sam, no offense-”

Sam felt his back tighten, waiting for the bad news. Bucky was weirded out, there’d been too much eye contact, his dick was still hard, he wanted to move out.

“That was great, and hey, I think it worked,” Bucky said, pausing until Sam finally set his spoon down and turned around. He was still flushed, pants down with five white spots on his thigh where he’d dug in with his fingers. “But I don’t think I can eat oatmeal until we clean everything in here. I didn’t really aim, and I think I got some on the table.”

The laughter bubbled up, feeling almost as good as the orgasm had.


End file.
